


Lick

by Cassiara



Series: Kinktober 2019/2020 [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Albus Severus Potter, Established Relationship, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Massage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Scorpius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-14 00:23:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21006620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiara/pseuds/Cassiara
Summary: "I dreamed that I held you down and fucked you with my tongue until you were so far gone you couldn’t even beg for my cock anymore. It was so hot Albus, fuck. By the end, you were dripping with spit, come and lube, and so fucking spent you fell back asleep.”Kinktober Day 12 - Rimming





	Lick

Albus wakes to warm hands on him, rubbing his sore neck and making their way down to his back. He groans appreciatively into the pillow beneath his face, and thanks Merlin and Salazar both that he’d fallen asleep on his stomach. He’d been out late the night before, helping James move, and it was a small miracle that he’d even managed to undress before falling face-first into the bed and succumbing to sleep.

Scorpius’ hands feel like a miracle on his back, rubbing all the soreness out of his aching muscles. Albus groans again and shifts a little, gasping when his already hard cock rubs against the sheets. He doesn’t know if he woke up hard, or if it’s a result of soft hands soothing and exciting him, and he decides it doesn’t matter because now that he’s noticed his arousal it’s all he can think about.

“Fuck Scorp, your hands!” Albus says, words muffled a little by the pillow.

Scorpius lets his tongue join in with his hands, running it lightly down Albus’ spine and humming a little before pulling back again. “Figured you’d be sore.”

“And you woke up desperate for a fuck,” Albus laughs. He knows his boyfriend well enough to realise that when he wakes up from a wet dream he’s randy as fuck. Albus has had some of his most amazing orgasms the mornings when Scorpius wakes up with a fantasy he wants to live out.

“Mmh, that too,” Scorpius agrees, hands running down the length of Albus’ spine to rest on his lower back.

“What did you dream this time?” Albus asks, resisting the urge to thrust his hips into the bed. His body still feels soft and relaxed from sleep, and though his cock is demanding attention he feels content with taking their time.

Scorpius moves his hands lower, massaging Albus’ arse and pulling his cheeks apart. He breathes hotly over his rim, and a soft whine escapes Albus’ mouth. “I dreamed I had you spread out, just like this, all soft and relaxed,” Scorpius says. His mouth is so close to Albus’ arse he can feel the breath leaving his boyfriend's mouth. “I dreamed that I prepared you with my mouth. That I held you down and fucked you with my tongue until you were so far gone you couldn’t even beg for my cock anymore. It was so hot Albus, fuck. By the end, you were dripping with spit, come and lube, and so fucking spent you fell back asleep.”

Albus’ breath catches as the words paint a vivid image in his mind, and he can’t stop himself from rolling his hips gently against the bed. “We could do that,” he says, sounding breathless. “We should definitely do that.”

Scorpius makes an approving noise and bites gently at Albus’ arse cheek as he casts a cleansing charm that make Albus squirm a little. He licks against the soft bite and then continues licking his way down Albus’s crack and to his rim. When the wet tongue moves in circles over his opening Albus whimpers, bending his knees so Scorpius will have better access to his arse. Scorpius continues running his tongue over Albus’ rim, alternating between soft broad strokes and hard thrusts. Albus’ hands clench and unclench on the sheets, and he rolls his hips against the bed and up towards Scorpius’ mouth again and again.

“Fuck,” Albus says, resisting the urge to bite into the pillow to stifle the sounds escaping from him. He knows Scorpius likes to hear him. Scorpius continues licking, every so often scraping his teeth against Albus and he’s lost to it. Lost to the constant onslaught of pleasure and desperate want. “OH FUCK,” he screams when Scorpius closes his lips over Albus’ entrance and _sucks_, making his vision go white at the edges. “Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck.”

Scorpius pulls off with an obscene slurping sound and Albus shudders, his arms twitching against the sheets. “I love the sounds you make! Merlin Albus, you’re so hot.”

Albus breathes heavily, trying to find enough words to form a sentence that will make Scorpius continue what he was doing. “Please, fuck. Don’t stop.”

Scorpius licks over Albus’ rim again and he lets out a breathy moan in a mix of pleasure and relief. Scorpius’ tongue changes between broad, wet sweeps to sharp prodding thrusts and Albus uses the last of his rational thinking to focus on relaxing his arse enough that Scorpius can get _inside_. When the tongue prodds hard enough to breach him Albus gasps and pushes his arse up against Scorpius, silently begging for more. Scorpius hums in satisfaction, sending ripples of pleasure through Albus with the vibrations.

“Scorp, fuck! Please,” Albus says. His hips are no longer rolling softly against the bed, but thrusting wildly and he releases a loud whine when Scorpius places a firm hand on his lower back to keep him still. The tongue is still in his arse, working it’s way deeper in gentle thrusts. Albus gasps for air, clutching the sheets hard in his hands. Scorpius starts to move his tongue, broadening it in a way that stretches Albus’ arse deliciously and narrowing it to thrust in and out. Albus gasps and moans and curses, holding on to the bed as waves of pleasure wash over him in unrelenting ripples. He doesn’t know what he’s saying, or if he’s saying anything at all. All his attention is narrowed down to where his arse meets Scorpius’ tongue, and to the building pleasure in his groin.

When Scorpius pulls his tongue out and sits up Albus sobs into the pillow. He wants more, wants to come, wants to continue. He distantly registers the click of their lube being opened and closed, and the wet squelching sound of Scorpius spreading it over his cock. Albus is going to be fucked, and he’s delirious with the knowledge.

“I was going to make you come on my tongue,” Scorpius breathes. He runs his thick cock up and down the cleft of Albus’ arse as he speaks, making Albus moan with every pass of his rim. “But the image of you leaking with my spit and come was too tempting to pass up.”

“Yes, I - gah! Fuck,” Albus manages, pushing his arse up against Scorpius’ cock now that there isn’t a restricting hand on his back anymore.

“I love it when you become incoherent,” Scorpius says affectionately, closing a wet hand around Albus’ hip. Albus half registers he’s pushed himself up on his knees in his eagerness to get Scorpius’ cock in him, and he whines at the loss of the friction the sheets had been against his cock. When Scorpius presses his cock against his entrance, pushing into him in a slow and firm thrust Albus forgets all about his cock. He forgets about everything apart from the burning pleasure that rushes through him, the twinge as his arse stretches around Scorpius’ sizable cock and the desperate need to come.

Scorpius seems done with teasing and taking things slow, setting a hard and fast pace that has Albus whimpering and moaning into the pillow with every roll of his hips. Scorpius’ hand, wet with lube, closes around Albus’ neglected cock jerking it in rhythm with his thrusts. Albus knows he’s going to come. He feels it building in his spine, sending shivers through his body and making his arse twitch and clench around Scorpius. He’s so caught up in it that he doesn’t notice that his boyfriend is close too, and the wet heat of come coating the walls of his arse and slicking the movements of Scorpius’ twitching cock come as a surprise. The heat and pleasure, and the way Scorpius screams his name sends him spiralling over the edge. Albus screams, spurting thick stripes of come onto their sheets as his vision blurs. Pleasure explodes in him, spreading out from his groin and making his entire body stiffen and shudder, and leaving him relaxed and content when it passes.

Albus lays back down onto the bed pulling Scorpius, whos still buried in his arse, with him. “Never stop dreaming,” he mutters, relaxing into the pillow and relishing in the heat of Scorpius above him.

“Never,” Scorpius agrees.


End file.
